dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star (3.5e Class)
Star Making a Star The star is very difficult to affect with spells, poisons, and traps thanks to her good saving throws and Mettle class feature. Although she is effective in range and melee, her damage output will usually be lower than a Monk or Fighter of the same level. Thanks to her speed and flight, the star makes a good scout and skirmisher, especially against enemies that fight with magic or status conditions. Abilities: Charisma adds to a star's armor class, saves, and ranged damage, while good physical scores assist her in melee. Races: Elves, Half-Elves, and those with fey blood commonly becomes stars. Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 2d6×10 gp. Starting Age: As rogue Class Features All of the following are class features of the star. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A star is not proficient with any weapons or armor. : Starting at 1st level and every odd numbered level after that, the star learns an invocation from the following list. These powers may augment her Star Bolt ability, unarmed strike, or other unique power. All invocations have a level requirement, while some may have additional prerequisites. (Ex): A star gains the Monk’s unarmed strike ability except that she deals less damage, beginning with 1d4 at first level and improved one step every four levels. (Su): A star can fire a supernatural bolt of energy at will as an attack action (gaining additional bolts with her iterative attacks). The bolt deals damage equal to the Comet’s unarmed strike + positive Charisma modifier. It does not provoke attacks of opportunity and ignores spell resistance. The bolt has a range increment of 60ft. (Su): While not wearing armor, a Star gains a Deflection bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier. Her skin gives off a faint glow, providing light as a candle. As a result, she also takes a penalty on Stealth checks equal to her Charisma modifier unless heavily clothed. (Ex): At 2nd level, whenever the star would be subject to a partial effect on a successful Fortitude or Will save, she instead suffers no effect whatsoever. (Su): At 2nd level the star naturally resists gravity and is always under a Feather Fall effect. This functions even while the star is unconscious or otherwise disabled and activates automatically. (Su): At 3rd level the star can move supernaturally fast once per day, enabling her to take an additional move action as a Swift Action, in addition to whatever actions she took that round. She gains additional uses of this ability every four levels. (Su): At 4th level the star adds her Charisma modifier as a luck bonus to all saving throws. This bonus cannot be greater than 1/3rd of her level, even if her Charisma modifier is higher. (Su): At 5th level the star gains the ability to Levitate at will as a supernatural ability. (Ex): At 6th level the star no longer needs to eat or drink and becomes immune to all natural poisons. (Su): At 8th level the star gains a Fly speed with perfect maneuverability equal to her land speed. (Ex): At 9th level, as per the Improved Evasion ability, but applying only to Fortitude and Will saves. (Su): At 12th level the star gains spell resistance equal to her class level + 10 (Ex): At 13th level the star no longer needs to sleep and becomes immune to all natural diseases. (Ex): At 17th level, a star no longer takes penalties to her ability scores for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any such penalties that she has already taken, however, remain in place. Age bonuses still accrue, and the star still dies of old age when her time is up. (Ex): At 20th level the star no longer needs to breathe and becomes completely immune to natural cold and heat, allowing her to survive in space and similar hostile environments. She is now considered a native Outsider. Star Invocations Unless otherwise noted, all invocations have a duration of 24 hours unless they are dismissed, dispelled, or the star uses another invocation that overlaps it. All invocations may only be taken once. Least Invocations – 1st Level Brown Dwarf (Su): The star’s base speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance and her strength modifier is considered 1 higher when determining her lifting and carrying capacity. If she already has the Slow and Steady ability her effective strength is further improved by 1. Cosmic Ray (Su): The Bolt’s range increases by 30ft. Light Speed (Ex): All of the star’s speeds improve by 10ft. Lunar Ray (Su): The Star Bolt can deal cold damage equal to twice its normal damage. This is multiplied on a critical hit. Meteor Smash (Ex): The star gains Improved Critical (Unarmed Strike) for free. She need not meet the prerequisites. Meteor Shower (Ex): The star gains the Two Weapon Fighting feat for free. She takes no penalties when attacking unarmed. Furthermore, she can choose to fire an additional Star Bolt in place of an unarmed strike. Meteor Strike (Ex): The star’s unarmed damage improves by one step. Solar Ray (Su): The Star Bolt can deal fire damage equal to twice its normal damage. This is multiplied on a critical hit. Star Power (Su): The star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt are treated as +1 magic weapons. Star Shine (Su): The star gains Darkvision 60ft and can see in magical darkness. Worm Hole (Ex): The star can spend uses of her Solar Wind ability to Dimension Door, as the spell. Lesser Invocations – 6th level Astral Worm (Su): The star gains a Burrow speed equal to half her land speed. Bolide (Su): (prereq: ability to cast daylight) The star can now cast light and daylight at will as a supernatural ability. Bright Star (Su): Once per day per point of her Charisma modifier, the star can Empower her Star Bolt, dealing 1.5 the normal damage. Gamma Burst (Su): The Star Bolt can affect all creatures in a 5ft burst radius. Affected creatures receive a Reflex save for half damage. Gamma Ray (Su): The Star Bolt now deals temporary Strength damage equal to the Star’s Charisma modifier. Lunar Power (Su):' The star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt gain the Frost special property. ''Meteor Storm (Ex): (prereq: Meteor Shower) The Star gains the Improved Two Weapon Fighting feat for free. Moon Beam (Su): The Star Bolt can affect all creatures in a 5ft wide line. All affected creatures can make a Reflex save for half damage. Moon Knight (Ex): The star gains Light Armor Proficiency and can now wear Light armor while still gaining the benefits of Corona. Planar Power (Su): (prereq: Star Power) The star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt are treated as +2 magic weapons. Red Dwarf (Su): The star gains the Powerful Build special quality, treating her as one size larger whenever it would be beneficial to her. If she already has this ability, her strength modifier is considered 2 higher when determining her lifting and carrying capacity. Solar Flare (Su): The Star Bolt can strike all creatures in a 20ft cone. All affected creatures can make a Reflex save for half damage. Solar Power (Su): The star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt gain the Flaming special property. Star Fish (Su): The star gains a Swim speed equal to her land speed. Greater Invocations – 11th level Meteor Outburst (Ex): (prereq: Meteor Storm) The star gains the Greater Two Weapon Fighting feat for free. Blue Dwarf (Su): The Star’s carrying and lifting capacity is doubled. Her weight increases by x1.5 Cosmic Power (Su): (prereq: Planar Power) The Star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt are treated as +3 magic weapons. Meteor Impact (Ex): The Star can willingly fall from a height. She still takes no damage but the impact creates a shockwave dealing 1d4 bludgeoning damage for each dice of fall damage she would have taken (maximum 20d4) to all adjacent creatures. Affected targets receive a Reflex save DC 10 + 1/2 level + Strength modifier for half damage. Dark Star (Su): Once per day per point of her Charisma modifier, the Star can Maximize her Star Bolt, as per the metamagic feat. Meteor Hammer (Ex): (prereq: Meteor Strike) The Star’s unarmed damage improves by one step. Nova (Su): If the Star is dropped to -10 hp or less and killed she explodes in a fiery conflagration, dealing her Star Bolt damage to all creatures within 20ft (Reflex for half). She can choose to augment this damage with Solar Ray, Lunar Ray, Bright Star, and/or Dark Star. This leaves behind dust similar to a disintegrate effect, which can be used to resurrect her. Superbolide (Su): (prereq: Bolide) The star can now cast searing light at will as a supernatural ability. Warp Speed (Ex): All of the star’s speeds improve by 20ft. This stacks with Light Speed. Bright Invocations – 16th level Asteroid Drop (Ex): (prereq: Comet Fall) The star’s Comet Fall damage improves to 1d6. Black Hole (Ex): The Star can spend uses of her Solar Wind ability to Greater Teleport. Favored Terrain (Space) (Ex): The Star gains a +2 initiative, knowledge (geography), perception, stealth, and survival checks in space. Galactic Power (Su): (prereq: Planar Power) The Star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt are treated as +4 magic weapons. Gamma Wave (Su): (prereq: Gamma Ray) The Star Bolt now deals Strength drain instead of Strength damage. Gravitation (Su): The star can share her fly speed with other creatures within 5ft per point of her Charisma modifier. White Dwarf (Su): (prereq: Any other Dwarf invocation) The Star gains a virtual size category. She gains +4 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, +1 natural armor, and is treated as one size larger for her natural weapon damage. Her base weight increases by 1.5 or doubles, whichever is lower. Epic Star Invocations: A Star continues to learn new invocations. She may now choose epic invocations from those listed below: Atmosphere (Su): The star can share her ability to survive in space and other planes with creatures within 5ft per point of her Charisma modifier. While within this distance they can breathe normally and are unaffected by natural temperatures and radiation. (Su): The Star can spend uses of her Flash Step ability to Plane Shift. (Su): (prereq: Bright Star or Dark Star) Once per day per point of her Charisma modifier, the Star can Intensify her Star Bolt, causing to deal double maximum damage. This is still multiplied on a critical hit. (Ex): The Star becomes completely immune to cold damage and disease, both natural and magical. (Ex): All of the Star’s speeds improve by 30ft. This stacks with previous invocations. (Su): prereq: Galactic Power) The Star’s Unarmed Strike and Star Bolt are treated as +6 magic weapons. (Ex): The Star becomes completely immune to fire damage and poison, both natural and magical. (Su): The range of the Star’s Nova ability improves to 60ft and can be augmented by the Death Star invocation. Unarmed Damage: The star's unarmed strike damage continues to improve as shown above. : The epic star gains any bonus feat she qualifies for every 4 levels after 20th. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class